The Covenant: Damnation's Lost Page
by BOMBASii
Summary: Caden Danvers has inherited the same powers as her twin brother, Caleb. Her family assumes she's in no immediate danger ... until the lost page to the Book of Damnation is revealed. The lives of both the Covenant and the one true sister is at stake.
1. Preface

**THE COVENANT: DAMNATION'S LOST PAGE**

BOMBASii Productions ©

_One True Sister of the Covenant_

THE PROPHECY

Once, will the circle of sons be broken – a daughter of Ipswich will be born bearing the blood and powers of her brothers. Her birth would be the only fault of the covenant. She will share the birth date of one of thy sons, carrying his likeness in hand, but having danger forever beneath the soles of her feet. Her life will be threatened for her powers are easily obtained by those who crave it. The daughter's death will cause a transfer of powers to her executioner, making him more dominant then projected. The birth of the sister was a fault of the walls of the covenant, but her death will be its downfall.

THE EVASION OF DEMISE

The daughter of Ipswich must be guarded, her life must be kept. If the blood of the daughter is spilt, the Covenant will fall.

* * *

**A.N. **_Liiike it? Well, I hope you do. But first thing's first, the story takes place DURING the movie. So it'll be like the movie (except in written form) but there'll be changes. So there WILL be new characters, there WILL be the old characters, and it WILL be good. Keep in mind that I am only a teenager, so I do have a life, and I do have other stories that are works in progress ... but I'll be updating whenever I can. Thank you for taking your time to read my story. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer. **_I own nothing from "The Covenant". Mmkay? Coooool._


	2. End of Summer Heat

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE ACTUAL STORY. Thank you. **(just this once ... haha)

**AN** _okay, so this chapter might not be exactly meeting everyone's high expectations, but I did try ... and this IS only a stage setter for the rest of the story. It gets more intense, don't worry. ;) _

**DISCLAIMER** _I own nothing that belongs under "The Covenant". Mmkay? Cool. _

**PS**_ Caden Danvers is mine. wooh._

**SUMMARY** _A lost page to the Book of Damnation gives Caden Danvers the same powers as the sons of Ipswich. Her family assumes she's in no immediate danger ... until the lost page is revealed. A prophecy is told and both the Covenant, and the life of one true sister is at stake. _

* * *

**THE COVENANT: DAMNATION'S LOST PAGE**

BOMBASii Productions ©

**CHAPTER ONE.**

"Come _on_, Caleb. The party's waiting," I nudged my twin brother before walking past him to the cliff's edge, "Live a little."

I turned back to look at him. I could feel the wind blowing against my bare legs. I smirked at Caleb; his face contorted with both anger and annoyance. Caleb, you could say, was the most responsible of us five. He didn't approve of any of us using for fun; and he certainly didn't approve of my outfit tonight.

"We're going to the end of the summer party. It's just a casual dress, Caleb," I smiled at him, taking a step back, closer to the edge.

And it was a casual dress; it was a belted, black mini dress. I wore a cropped jacket on top. How was this in any way disapproving? I looked good.

His eyes stuck to mine, "Looks like a piece of cloth to me."

I chuckled. He knew I found those comments annoying. "Bite me."

I winked at him, before taking a big step backwards; I felt my whole body go warm, and knew that my eyes were probably as black as night. My hair rose and fell as my body began to feel light in the air; I felt shivers run across my body. The high had taken over my whole corpse. I could feel the wind in my dress as I held it down as much as I could; I almost laughed going down. Hopefully, the guys weren't down there to see the show.

I landed softly on the ground; my flats giving off a small, barely noticeable, clap against the cold stone. As soon as I hit the floor; I stopped. I'd been taught well enough by Caleb and my family that it was better if I'd learned to live without it now. If I didn't, I'd be obsessed with it. Our ancestors before us went through this whole phase too. Still though, nothing was going to harm us if we excessively used from the age of thirteen to eighteen – but if you didn't fight the craving now, you'd be as good as dead when it was your time to ascend. These powers we had now were only trial versions, at eighteen; we'd get the real matured version. And even then, using would be a thousand times more addictive. Like our own brand of heroin.

But the catch was that if we couldn't fight it after we ascended, and just kept using, and using, and using ... we'd die. Because every time we'd use, our bodies would age. The power would stay, it was unlimited; but our body's age would grow older – the powers that we inherited slowly murdering us. It was like a blessing and curse at the same time.

"Black lace," a voice said amusedly from behind me, "Suits you."

I turned around, rolling my eyes, "Stop being an ass, Reid."

Reid is the immature one of the group; the one that we all kept an eye on. He had a temper and loved using for the hell of it. The combination of the two was almost lethal. He knew the consequences though – if he used too much – he knew what would happen if he wasn't able to fight it; and if that's what he wanted, he was going to get it. As long as he knew.

Then there was Tyler; the strongest out of us all. It wasn't like he could overthrow any of the guys without lifting a finger, but instead, he was the type to feel or do something, and deem so strongly about it. You could kill Tyler's entire family and this guy would be still be standing sturdy; mentally and emotionally, of course.

Pogue – the bad boy that rode a motorcycle; or that's what everyone saw, at least. I knew Pogue as the sensible, insightful, caring, and passionate guy that loved to ride bikes. He had a real, true zeal to his friends and family. _Always_ there when someone needed him; something rarely found in any person. Oh, and he had great abs.

And last but not least, the Danver twins, my brother and I; Caleb and Caden Danvers. Caleb is the smart, fun, fatherly type. He's the oldest out of us five; always protecting us, watching us like a hawk, but always letting us have our share of fun. He just made sure of one thing – that we didn't expose ourselves, and risk our lives. But it was different for me; he just made sure I wasn't harmed in anyway.

I, on the other hand, was the only girl; the bitch that played with the big dogs. But I was no different, I had the same powers. I just had hips, breasts, longer hair, and a smaller frame. Different? No, not at all.

Caleb was older than me by five minutes. My parents weren't expecting another. And apparently, they weren't expecting me to have powers, either. I'd developed them at thirteen, just as the rest of the boys did. It surprised them … maybe that's an understatement - it shocked the hell out of them. But they didn't do anything about it. They couldn't. And yet, who was I to complain? My father was actually excited about his little girl having powers. The rules said that only the eldest male in each family was to inherit … maybe they didn't think about twins during the 1600's. At first, though, my parents were extremely concerned. Maybe there was a catch; something that they had to look out for. Were my powers somehow different? Would the addiction be stronger? Would there be certain effects? Would my body be able to handle it? Would I _die_? They searched again and again, but there was nothing; not even in the Book of Damnation. Eventually, my father, in his … aging state, went for guidance from the other three families. They'd come to a conclusion that I was in no immediate danger. Basically, if the book said nothing; I was safe.

"Well now that we're all down here," I stole a glance at my brother, who had just landed, "Let's crash a party, shall we?"

"Don't go too far."

"Stay close, sweetie!"

I heard Pogue and Reid yell mockingly behind me as I began to walk.

I threw them the finger and continued to walk; I could hear the faint sounds of laughter behind me. They all knew I hated it when they played over-protective big brother on me. I'd told them since we were thirteen that I could protect myself, whether they liked it or not, I did not need their help when it came to kicking someone's ass. But I couldn't stop them; they were always just … there.

The field near Old Dell Road was now completely transformed into a full out rave. The once open space was packed with parked cars, gyrating bodies, and bonfires that illuminated the terrain. I couldn't help but grin in delight; I loved end of the summer parties. The music filled my ears as I furthered into the crowd; I could hear the faint sound of my brother beckoning me to get back to him – hah! Yeah right.

I wandered aimlessly into the mob, the friction between bodies causing the temperature to climb. I was looking for any familiar face that I could dance with … I was beginning to get just a little bit bored. And suddenly, it felt as if I'd just collided straight into a brick wall.

"Whoa there."

I felt two hands grasp my shoulders as id steadying me. I looked up. Hmm … unfamiliar, but cute. "I'm not falling down anytime soon, Superman." I motioned to the firm grasps he held on me.

He shrugged, smiling as his hands withdrew to his sides, "Well, I wouldn't want to hurt you any more than you've been."

I raised a brow, "What makes you think I've been hurt?"

"For an angel like you," a playful smirk grew slowly across his features, "it must've hurt when you fell from heaven."

_Ah_ … so he was a joker?

I put a hand to my chest, mocking pain, "Ouch," I grinned at him, "Now _that_ was smooth."

"I'd like to think so," he smiled, "I'm Chase. Chase Collins."

I glanced down at his hand. Now this was different; a guy who greeted me with a handshake, and not a slap to the ass. There was a first time for everything. "Okay" – I smiled and took his hand in my own – "Caden Danvers."

"Okay," he nodded as our hands parted. He was still smiling as his eyes locked on to mine.

"You new to Spenser? I don't think I've seen you around." He was no doubt a new edition to Spenser's student body; I was pretty sure I'd remember a guy that looked as good as he did.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, I just transferred from Hastings."

"Why'd you come to Spenser? We're not all that interesting you know."

He smirked at me; his eyes implied a whole different story. "I'd beg to differ."

I laughed, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Possibly," he shrugged jokingly.

I smiled, "Seduction doesn't work on me," I whispered as I winked at him, "But now that we've been formally introduced, and I now know your _really innocent_ intentions for getting to know me … let's dance." I grabbed his hand firmly before he could protest, and led him to an almost fully packed area of the "dance floor". I turned my back to him; slowly, yet surely, his hands coiled around my middle, I grinned. I could feel my heartbeat pace itself with the music as I moved; oh yeah, I definitely loved end of the summer parties. I laughed as the music rang louder in my ears, Chase's hands forcing my body to move along with his … But if it hadn't been for the scene that was at least ten feet in front of me, hell, I wouldn't have told him to stop.

"What?" His voice was filled with disappointment and confusion.

"My brothers," I mumbled, jogging towards the sight.

Aaron Abbot had just shoved my brother; none of the guys looked to happy. And neither was I. I paced myself quicker, and suddenly, I was the one pushing Aaron away. "Watch your hands Aaron!"

Aaron Abbot is, and forever will be, an asshole. He'd been on the guys' case since we'd started at Spenser. I was never able to stand his ass since.

I felt Caleb grab my arm, pulling me back and behind him. "Let it go." I ignored him and watched as Aaron still walked forward. I glared as he rubbed his hands together, licking his lips. _Jerk_.

"Well, well, well. Haven't you grown over the summer, Caden," his eyes traveled from my face, all the way down to my feet; scanning every inch of my body.

I spat in his face, completely disgusted; Caleb's arm was now pushing me to stop.

"Hey! Whoa," it was Chase. He stood between Aaron, Caleb and I, "Now you have to admit, you _were_ being kind of perverted."

I turned my head quickly back to look at Reid suggestively, and then turned again to look back at Aaron. I could hear a small whisper behind me, _'It'll be my pleasure.'_ I smirked, and waited. And it was one of Aaron's goons who did the honor; he began puking all over his friends. I let out a small chuckle before Caleb looked at both me and Reid; he was scolding us.

"Hey guys!" The music stopped, a loud male voice taking its place, "Dylan just called! He said he just saw three cop cars headed this was on Old Dell Road!"

I looked to the guys; they had already begun to walk towards the car. Chase was right beside me as I followed. I didn't really want to leave the party just yet … before that ass, Aaron Abbot, had butted in; I was having a good time.

"So are they all your brothers?"

"Huh?"

"When I asked you what the problem was, you said 'My brothers'. Are all those four guys really your brothers? Because you look nothing alike … well … except for you and th - "

"Caleb?" I nodded, continuing to follow my brother, "Yeah, he's my older brother. By five minutes. And no, those other three aren't my brothers. Not biologically, anyway; only Caleb is. Our families though, are really close, so they're basically like my brothers; we all grew up together."

I looked over at Caleb, an unfamiliar blonde at his side; he kept looking back at her, grinning broadly. Oh my, big brother had a crush! I smirked, then turned to Pogue and his girlfriend, Kate, to the right. Tyler and Reid were not far behind.

"So you and Caleb are twins?"

I grinned up at him, "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

I heard him chuckle slightly, "Oh no. No ... not at all. But I do have _one _question."

The dried up leaves cracked under my feet as I continued to walk. I looked forward as we neared Tyler's car. "Shoot."

"Do you guys have those, you know, powers?"

Powers? He couldn't have meant our actual … _powers._ I smirked, he had probably been referring to that little telekinesis thing that most twins shared. "You mean that little thing twins have?"

He smiled, "Sure."

I snorted, "Something like that."

Oh, we had something a little more than just telekinesis. Something much more … intriguing. Something much more exciting; our real powers were our drugs. Telekinesis would only be a play toy compared to using.

"Hey man. Nice going back there. Caleb," I heard my brother's voice as Chase and I caught up, leaving both Tyler and Reid at the back of the group. He stuck out his hand; Chase took it in his own. Caleb's eyes locked on mine for only a second; he wanted to know what this guy was to me.

"Chase," he greeted, "I really thought that guy and I were about to go at it. His puking sure came at an opportune time."

I almost laughed as I heard Reid's voice behind me. '_Didn't it though?'_

Tyler's car came closer into view; I looked over at Chase, "Need a ride back to the dorms?"

He thought for a second, then nodded, smiling as he looked at me, "Yeah, I think I do."

I nodded. "Hey Kate!" I said, looking over at Pogue and his girl, "Do you think you can lend Chase a ride?"

"Yeah, no problem!" She replied, as we all separated ways to our cars.

I watched Caleb and the blonde exchange goodbyes; his crooked grin was secretive, like he wanted something, but wasn't saying what. But I knew better. I smiled at Chase, saying goodnight before walking off with the guys. His face was contorted with confusion. He grabbed my arm before I got too far, as if he didn't want me to go. I smiled, stopping dead in my tracks. I raised a brow curiously, "What?"

"You're not heading back to the dorms?"

"No. Me and Caleb stay at home. Family stuff." I eyed him carefully. Chase was still a complete mystery to me. "Why? Are you going to miss me?" I smiled as I inched closer. Well, a little fun wouldn't hurt ... not to me, anyway.

"More than you know." His eyes were locked directly to my mouth as a playful tone emerged from his own, "I'm going to miss your … intellect."

I laughed, backing off as I moved towards the guys, "I told you, seduction doesn't work on me. But I'll see you in class on Monday, right?"

He smiled, "Right."

I nodded, and then made my way into Tyler's black Hummer. I got in, Caleb right behind me. He looked at me; his eyes curious. I rolled my own; what an ass. Chase was a boy, I was a girl, and I liked to flirt - what else was there to tell? I wasn't about to sleep with the new guy on his first day at Spenser; now was that honestly what my own brother thought of me?

"Sarah's feeling you man," Pogue said to my brother. Caleb looked past me to look at Pogue; he grinned.

Reid turned his head slightly towards us, "That's bullshit."

Pogue smirked, "Whoa now, Reid. You don't have to be jealous."

"Who's Sarah?"

"The new transfer student," Tyler said, rolling down his window, "Kate's new roommate."

"Oh, the blonde that Caleb looked like he was going to rape with his eyes?" I nodded knowingly, turning my head towards Caleb, smiling. "So I'm not the only one who met a new friend." I shrugged at my brother. Whatever. If he was going to play that game, so was I.

"Why don't you hop in with us?" Tyler said to someone from outside of his window.

I heard a small barely audible voice reply, "I can't just leave it here!" It was probably that Sarah girl.

"I can fix it." It was Reid. I moaned; the dumbass was going to use.

"Reid, don't." My brother and I said in unison.

"It's not over yet, boys," He looked back at mainly Caleb. See? This was the stupid shit that he did to get attention. Reid was about to use so he could get further into the race for a girl. A girl he had just met today. A girl that was clearly more interested in my brother than himself. He knew about the consequences; and still, he was being stupid.

I shook my head as he opened the door to get out. I watched through the tinted windows as he neared Sarah's car.

"Let it go, it's his life," Pogue said beside me.

I rolled my eyes, "He won't have a life if he keeps this up, Pogue. We all know it."

I kept my eyes on Reid as he lifted Sarah's hood. It was only about five seconds before he turned towards us, and winked. He closed the car, hitting the top, as he looked at Sarah, "Try it now."

Sarah revved the engine once as her car came to life. She popped her head out of the window, "Thank you!" Reid nodded at her, then turned around, walking back to the car with a satisfied look on his face. What an idiot …

I heard the faint sounds of sirens as blue and red lights blinked in the distance. Shit, the cops were here. Reid opened the driver's door, motioning for Tyler to move.

Tyler groaned, "It's my car!"

"Move over baby boy. Now," Caleb rushed.

We were in for a police chase; everyone had already left, our car was the last one to leave. I laughed, leaning back in the leather seats as I smiled broadly, rubbing my hands together. I looked back once more; the police cruiser was nearing as Reid started up the car. I smiled, facing the front. Now _this_ was going to be fun.

----------------------------------------

"Night guys," I yawned, ruffling Reid's hair as I got out of the car. "See you tomorrow."

I watched the large gates to the property open as I swung my cropped jacket over my left shoulder. The guys and I had stopped by at a local underground diner for some food after we had lost the cops. The tender at the bar liked me … so I got away with a few shots. My head felt a little lighter than usual, and my eyelids were really heavy. Oh God … I was going to be hung over tomorrow … Shit, how I hated being hung over.

I could hear Caleb chuckling somewhere beside me. "I told you not to drink so much."

"_I told you not to drink so much_," I mocked, rolling my eyes. "I'm not … _drunk_, Caleb. I'm just intoxicated. There's a difference."

"Doesn't matter, you're still going to feel like crap tomorrow."

I smiled, "Shutup."

The house – or estate, rather – in front of me was old, but extremely elegant. We had enough old money in our family to make any old mansion look like it belonged in Hollywood. I steadied my walk as Caleb and I continued up the long, gravel pathway. The two outdoor lamp posts illuminated the front steps as I carefully pulled myself up. Caleb had already unlocked and opened the doors, looking down at me, an amused look plastered on his face.

"Whatever Caleb," I yawned as I passed him, stepping into the entrance hall of our house.

A large crystal chandelier hovered above, lighting up the whole corridor. Several past family portraits hung on the walls; but the biggest, the most current, stood out. It was placed right at the top of the staircase, a family picture of my father, my mother, and both me and Caleb. My father looked so young … so alive. I stared at it for only a second before starting up the marble steps.

"You two are home early."

I stopped after taking two steps, and looked to where the voice had come from. Caleb did the same. He faced me as I exhaled, leading us into the room.

"Mother, it's past midnight. What are you still doing up?" Caleb asked, crossing his arms as we both came to a slow stop at the wooden door frame.

"Thinking about my babies," a puff of smoke came up from behind the crimson chair where my mother sat as she spoke, "turning eighteen this week." She turned to look at us; a cigarette in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other. The deep creases in her face made her look older than her age. "God, you two remind me so much of him in this light."

I bit my lip and slightly bowed my head. I loved my mother – I really did … but I wasn't in the mood to hear this right now. Every night, it was the same thing.

"You know, he was a year younger than you two when we first met. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Yeah, you did," Caleb and I said in unison.

My brother nodded, "Now let's get you up to bed."

She seemed to ignore him because she went on. "…So handsome," she turned her head to look at the picture of our father at her side, "He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen … I'm so afraid that I'll lose you both like I did with him."

Caleb spoke, "How many times do I need to tell you that we're not like him."

My mother almost looked amused as she stared back at us, "That's exactly what he said about his father … You, Caleb, may not act or seem like your father at all. But you," She eyed me, almost apologetically, "You, _Caden_ … you're much more like him than you know … And you weren't even suppose to inherit." She took a puff of her cigarette.

I tightened my jaw, "Mother, _please_."

But she continued; slamming her glass down on the table as she stared at both me and Caleb. Her long, boney finger pointing at us, "You know these – these powers that you and your friends developed when you were thirteen are _nothing_ compared to what you get when you ascend. They are a thousand times stronger!"

I looked away from her gaze. I hated it when she looked and talked to me like that. It made me feel … uneasy.

"Caleb … Caden … they are _so_ seductive," Her tone was calmer as she leaned back in her chair, "You'll suddenly think that the world is yours for the taking. And then … you'll really start to use and use," I could feel Caleb shift uncomfortably to my right, "Aging each time. Taking bits of your life … until there is _nothing_ left!"

"I won't." Me and Caleb said again at the same time.

"That's what he said," She mumbled, "I can't lose you all … And _God_ … Caden … my little girl … you were supposed to stay with me. To be my little girl forever."

I ran a hand through my sleek, straight brown hair; not even bothering to reply to my mom. She had spoken like Caleb and I were already dead … like we didn't stand a chance. And the tone in her voice made it seem like I was the one to blame for inheriting my powers … As if she hated me for it. I had unconditional love for my mother, but whenever she spoke like this, it was a _whole_ different story.

I saw my brother quickly glanced at me; he knew that I hated it whenever she spoke to me like that. He knew better than anyone.

"I can't lose you both," she repeated, taking another blow of her cigarette, "I won't survive it this time … I won't."

I slowly turned and stalked out of the room. I couldn't listen to her anymore.

"I hate it when she does that," I muttered, knowing that Caleb was climbing the stairs, right behind me.

He sighed, "You know how she gets."

"Yeah," I said carelessly. "I know."

My mom was home alone almost all day, everyday. And when she was, she tended to do a lot of thinking. She'd take out all her thoughts on me and Caleb once we got home. It was usually about our father and the powers we'd inherited. Tonight was like every other night; but she'd talked about me more, this time. And I hated it when she did that.

I nudged Caleb softly before disappearing into my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I groaned, and threw myself onto my king sized mattress.

Caleb was still getting ready to go to sleep when I entered his room. I finished tying up the loose ponytail on the top of my head before jumping on the edge of his bed.

I yawned.

"So, you like that Sarah girl, huh?"

He raised a brow, looking at me as he pulled a shirt over his head, "What makes you think that?"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Caleb." I grinned as I lay down, "I'm your _twin sister_. I notice things about you that no one else can. Not even you."

He didn't reply, instead, he just went directly into his closet. "So, you like that Chase guy, huh?" He asked.

I laughed. What an ass. Caleb and I were always really close, even if it didn't look like it sometimes – we were. We kind of had to count on each other after out father "passed away". My mother turned to alcohol; and at home, we only had each other. But besides that fact; we were fraternal twins. We had a connection anyhow.

"You're going to get his meds tomorrow, right?" I asked consciously; Caleb knew what I was talking about.

"Uh … yeah." He took a seat next to me, "You want to come?"

"No." I said simply. If Caleb was going to get the medicine, it would mean he would have to drop it off. And I hated going to that house. "But wake me up before you leave. I'm not going to stay here alone with her ... And I'm going to be taking _my own_ car this time. I don't need you driving me around everywhere."

He shrugged, "You can't drive."

I _could_ drive; I had my license and everything. Caleb just didn't like my driving. I'd once trashed his mustang into a telephone pole. He'd never let me drive out of his sight since.

"Screw you," I said in a sing – songy voice before closing his door, "G'night Caleb."

----------------------------------------

My eyes flew open in a cold sweat. The pulsating red lights on my digital clock read "2:00 a.m.". I shivered; it felt as if a jolt of energy had just surged through my body. Like I was being electrocuted … I took in deep breaths, rolling over on my back as I put my hands to my face … Someone was using. Big time. I had never felt so much power. Usually, we'd just feel our heart skip when we used. But this … this was so much more than that. My mind went immediately to Reid, and my heart beat began to race – what was the dumbass up to now?

Suddenly, I felt my breath get caught in the back of my throat. The hairs on my arms rose; I couldn't help but feel like another pair of eyes were watching me … I slowly leaned up on my elbows, and then scanned every inch of my bedroom.

But there was no one there.


End file.
